Kyuta and LeagueMan.EXE
is a new student Akihara Elementary School in episode 43 of Rockman.EXE who becomes friends with Netto Hikari and his friends. He is the operator of and the son of Kyuma Hoshida, a famous baseball player for the Nihon Senators. History Kyuta is introduced to the class by Mariko as Netto recognizes Kyuta’s last name, “Hoshida”, to be the same as the Kyuma’s. Later when the class is playing baseball, Kyuta is brought up to bat and Dekao tries to strike him out with his fastball, which Kyuta easily hits a home run with. Mariko informs the class he is indeed Kyuuma’s son, much to everyone’s excitement, though he is shy about it. When Yaito asks why the Nagoya Dryans would trade his father, Kyuta stands up abruptly, confusing everyone. At the end of the day, Kyuta sits alone in the classroom staring at a baseball signed by his old school’s baseball team and cries as Netto comes and invites him to walk home together. Kyuta gets up to join him and drops the baseball, which Netto picks up and looks at before noticing Kyuta had been crying, and Kyuta leaves alone without the ball. He arrives home where his mother asks him if he made any friends, and he walks upstairs without answering as his mother watches in worry. He stares sadly at a picture of his old baseball team as Netto, Dekao, Yaito, and Meiru return his ball to his house, though he states he doesn’t want it and runs out of the house, and his mother explains that whenever his father trades teams, Kyuta has to change schools and doesn’t get to make many friends, but he had made friends with the baseball team of his last school, and this trade took him away from them. Kyuma overhears this, and they all go to find him. Netto, his friends, and Kyuta’s parents find Kyuta, and Netto throws his ball back to him and tells him he has great friends, but that he also has friends now who like baseball, and states that they should all go to the baseball stadium. Kyuta finds his old team on the monitor there, who ask him to play baseball. He asks how and Netto tells him to plug into the mound, and LeagueMan is joined by the Navis of Kyuta’s old baseball team who team up with him to take on Rockman and his friends in a game of NetNavi Baseball. LeagueMan throws the first pitch, which GutsMan.EXE is unable to hit. Despite presumably not moving and still being a part of Netto's class, Kyuta and his family do not make another appearance in the series, and in shots that show all of Netto's classmates, Kyuta is not present. Trivia * LeagueMan is one of two sports-themed Navis, the other being GridMan.EXE. * A baseball-themed Robot Master, Strike Man, would later make an appearance in Mega Man 10, though he and LeagueMan are unrelated. File:Leagueman.jpg|LeagueMan's fiery passion. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Minor Characters in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime Category:Male NetNavis Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:MegaMan NT Warrior exclusive characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages